


Tactile

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: what was once "Not Exactly Subtle" [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Coffee Shops, Flirting, Graduate School, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: 10am is too early to think twice about flirting with handsome strangers.[repost from 2014]





	Tactile

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was "meeting at a coffee shop au"
> 
> i feel like i wrote suga pretty weird here? oops. 
> 
> also i don't mention directly that they're in grad school but that's what i was thinking of so i put the tag up

It's too early, honestly. It may be 10am, but with the all-nighter Suga pulled last night, it feels  _way_ too early for him. He's so tired he almost openly comments on how delightfully handsome the man standing next to him is but he hopes that no amount of sleep deprivation can loosen his lips that much. They're both waiting for their coffee, and Suga hopes the man with the strong jaw and broad shoulders can't tell that he's sneaking glances at him every few seconds. 

He's trying to burn this man's image in his brain, it's passing the time, but he doesn't hear the name the barista calls as they set a coffee cup on the counter. He goes for it, anyway, but so does Mr. Broad And Handsome and their hands run into each other before they can even grab the cup. The collision makes Suga jump, and he looks at the man as the man looks at him, and Suga notices with the dread of  _oh no he's hot_  that there are little hairs lining his jaw in a way that's more careless than Asahi's "wild" growing beard, which Suga is too caught up in being attracted to other men to find ironically hilarious right now.

"Oh, sorry, is that yours? I wasn't listening to what was called out, so I don't know, I just started to grab it," Suga stumbles, retreating his hand completely from the vicinity of the mysterious coffee. He Who Probably Needs To Shave But Not Before Suga Gets To Touch His Facial Hair looks about equally confused, at least, and grabs the cup carefully. 

"I'm not sure either..." he says, and starts turning it in his hand.

Suga peeks around behind the counter. "Maybe we should ask for them to repeat it, did they even call a name? Or the order? But I don't want to bother them..." He's a little too caught up in trying to not be talking to the source of his attraction problem to catch that he's babbling with no one really responding to him.

"Let's see," the man muses as he examines the cup, "is your name Suga?"

Suga realizes instantly this entire embarrassing exchange could have been avoided by looking at the cup himself, and after he settles back away from crowding the counter, he chuckles. "Ah, yeah, that's me. You must be some kind of detective, I didn't even think to look at the name," he jokes with an added eyeroll, and it makes the stranger laugh so not all dignity is lost.

As the cup is handed back to him, Suga finds himself just  _staring_  at how strong and handsome this man's hand is. It's just a hand, he really has to remind himself, it's literally  _just_  a hand; it's also a really nice looking hand he wants to touch and have wrapped around his fingers. Suga sighs and takes the cup, purposefully reaching out more than necessary so he can brush this gorgeous hand with his fingertips, and he isn't disappointed by the feel of muscle and appealing thickness to it. He ends up feeling all the way across the top of his hand, and settles his hand around the cup on top of it so that when the man slides out, Suga can feel his fingers against his palm and he loses his breath for a moment.

However, this was also really weird and overly touchy, and while the man with The Hand is blushing, he cocks a smirk at Suga that makes him blush. "Well if you're gonna be like that, I'm Daichi," he says in a way that was probably supposed to be smooth, but wavered just enough for Suga to tell that he was flustered about this, too. It makes him feel better about this, though maybe he shouldn't since he was being pretty creepy to begin with.

Suga bites his lower lip as Daichi chuckles at his embarrassment. "Sorry about that," Suga says as his ducks his head in shame, "I just...well there's really no good excuse for that kind of behavior."

Daichi hums. "Not normally, no, but I think I can let it slide this time," he says. Suga is about to banter back something like "oh really?" when Daichi's name is called. Daichi get his coffee and Suga is concerned that they should maybe part ways now, but Daichi motions for Suga to follow him to stand by an empty table instead of taking up space around the pick-up area. Suga hopes they can maybe just sit and talk, but Daichi doesn't take a seat. 

"I can't say I've loitered in a coffee shop with a stranger before," Suga comments, and is aware that he's pretty much awake by now and also that it's hard for him to tell if Daichi is what smells good or the coffees they both have; it's clearly a life problem.

Daichi grins. "Well I have a little time to kill before I need to get going, so why not chat you up a little?"

Suga wants to comment on how Daichi doesn't need to chat him up, he just needs to look at him forever and put his hands on him, but that's probably weirder than when he fondled his hand just moments ago. He also can't comment because the  _ding!_  of the front door opening makes them both look towards it. 

"Daichi! C'mon, we're gonna miss our train!" the girl from the front door calls out. Suga notices that she has a small bag and coffee from the pastry shop next door, and starts to feel bad that he's probably the reason she's panicking about time.

Daichi looks up at her and then checks his watch. He mutters something about her being right, and he calls back to her, "One more minute, Yui! We'll make it, don't worry."

Yui makes a face at him. "Alriiight...but if we're late I'm not taking the fall for it!" she says before she scurries back outside, and Suga can see her bouncing on the balls of her feet while she waits. 

Suga must be making some kind of face, he thinks, when Daichi is very quick to explain, "Ah, that's Yui, we've been friends since middle school and we're leading a pretty big group project together at university, so I really  _should_  get going." Then Daichi's scratching at the back of his neck nervously, and Suga's not sure if he's supposed to say something here or not.

He nods and starts to speak, "Yeah you probably--" but Daichi cuts in, like he can't stop himself.

"But I was kind of thinking that you could get to know her better as you get to know me better? I mean, I don't mean to make it sound like a 2-for-1 deal, but she's my roommate-slash-best friend and guys are usually put off by that, but I, uh, wouldn't mind if you wouldn't mind?"

Suga wants to kiss everywhere Daichi's blush is touching, and it's a fairly inappropriate thought but god is it genuine. He smiles, maybe too big, and shuffles excitedly in place. "I wouldn't mind at all," he says and feels invigorated by the eye contact they keep holding, "so long as you don't mind messaging me when you're free tonight?"

Daichi raises a brow and smiles, as if he's amused and charmed all at once by the forwardness. "Well I can't do that if I don't have your number, now can I?"

Suga feels a little like he's flying much in the way his hand flies to his pocket to get out a pen. He gestures for Daichi to give him his hand while he sets his cup down on the table they're standing by, and when he gleefully has That Hand back in his--Daichi's even holding onto him, Suga might faint--he scribbles his number along his skin.

Daichi squeezes his hand one more time before he slips it away. "Well, Suga, I'll be seeing you tonight since you're so eager," he says in a tone that's lower and goes straight to Suga's gut.

He's blushing, he's probably blushing so much, and he points towards Yui outside with a smirk on his face. "In that case, the faster you get going the sooner we can find somewhere else to stand around chairs and worry about chatting each other up," he teases, and chuckles when Daichi hurriedly bids goodbye and rushes out the door with Yui easily keeping up with his sprinting to the train station.

Suga doesn't realize just how eager he actually is to meet up with Daichi until he receives the message later that day asking if he wouldn't mind meeting back up at that coffee shop.


End file.
